


The Sunset of the Sun of Knights

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adopted Niece, Crying, Ghosts, Other, Spirits, UNCLE - Freeform, fear of ghosts, graveyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: A collection of paired ending scenarios involving Alois Rangeld. Most will be based off supports and actual paired endings Alois does have, but as of now, two will not be (Bernadetta, and Jeralt)
Relationships: Alois Rangeld/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 5





	The Sunset of the Sun of Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Bernadetta and Alois go to visit a graveyard where Bernadetta's uncle was laid to rest. Though his fear of ghosts, and spirits make this trip a hard one, Alois wants to meet the man who Bernadetta loved, and who Bernadetta is reminded of when around Alois. As well as to make a promise.

Graveyards are something Alois is scared of, and tired of seeing. After burying his friends, the students he once helped teach at the Monastery, and Jeralt, he thought he’d get over his fear of ghosts and spirits. 

But no. Alois felt the ghost of each friend, each enemy even, burdening him. What if they come back and ask torment Alois? “Why did you kill me.” “You could have spared me.” “Why didn’t you save me?”.

And here he was. Willingly going to a graveyard and acting like a dog with their tail between their legs. He wanted to turn tail and run, but Bernadetta asked him to come. 

Alois was thankful that Bernadetta trusted him enough to visit her uncle’s grave, but why did it have to be such a run down place when the sun is beginning to set? It’s like she was trying to strike fear into Alois. 

“Alois? This is the grave.” Bernadetta says meekly. There were vases adoring the front of the grave, but they had no flowers, and time had sucked away the color they once had. 

Bernadetta pulled out a two bouquets of flowers. One of gladiolus, and the other of sunflowers. The sunflowers were apparently Bernadetta’s uncle's favorite, which also happened to be Alois’. Yet another similarity Bernadetta noticed between Alois and her uncle. 

Neither of them talked a lot. Bernadetta placed the flowers in the vase and sighed. “I remember buying these vases. They were such a pretty color, but I can’t even remember exactly how they looked. It’s been so long since I gave my uncle flowers…” 

Alois noticed that Bernadetta was trembling. Alois knew well enough she was blaming herself relentlessly. Because he’d be doing the same thing. There was a war lasting over five years so there was no time, and it took so much energy out of Bernadetta to go out to a graveyard. 

If Alois was really like her uncle though, he’d understand.

“Bernadetta… he knows you weren’t able to come for a reason.” Alois unbuckled his cape from his armor and wrapped it around Bernadetta. “You said you two understood one another without words. And even if he isn’t alive anymore, he still does. I don’t know where people go after they die, or why. But that’s the one thing I do know, he’s thinking of you and watching you.” 

Bernadetta gripped the oversized cape that was draped over her and squeezed her eyes shut. “Thank you Alois. Thank you for saying that.”

Tears started to flow down her face, but she didn’t make any noise. Alois moves next to her and put his arm across her back and his hand on her arm. “You need to realize how strong you actually are Bernie. I’m over here shaking in my boots from being in the graveyard that could be full of ghosts and spirits and you don’t mind at all. You have the spirit of a fearless warrior deep down.” 

Taking deep breaths now, Bernadetta calmed down. “Thank you for coming with me. I’m going to go on ahead by myself if that’s alright. I just need a minute.” She tightened Alois’ cape around herself and walked on ahead, leaving Alois in the graveyard alone. 

There was a bit of panic, but he didn’t want it to show. He took a breath in, and looked at Bernadetta’s uncle’s grave. 

Maybe he was scared of ghost too. Maybe he wasn’t scared of them from the fear of being haunted by those who died from his hand when this is his job, but scared all the same. 

Alois pat the grave, and let out a sigh.

“You don’t have to watch over her anymore. I’ll take over from here.”


End file.
